The Battle's Rage Again: Team Yoshiro vs Team Nexus!
The crowd were in an uproar, they're cheering voices carrying throughout the stadium in echoing volume! Gorrión Nido stepped forward, a microphone in his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen! The second round matches are about to begin. May the members of Team Nexus and Team Yoshiro step forward!" The crowd's cheer increased, with the occasional person shouting for the latest odds. Yoshiro Kazuki nodded and walked out into the arena's battlefield. Sojiro Kori and Zieg Yoso followed quickly. "I'm surprised the crowd haven't killed each other." Zieg said calmly. "Yo Gorrion! Let's get this party started, eh?" They each stopped before the announcer and awaited the members of Team Nexus. Ray Martinez was walking into the arena's battlefield with Aki Katsu and Adam Martinez alongside him as they looked around seeing the audience looking at them with a evil glare."Guess people are still mad at me after what I did a couple of years ago." Ray said as he stood right in fron of Team Yoshiro. "Nice to meet you all." Yoshiro said with a smile. Sojiro stepped forward and introduced himself before elbow striking Zieg lightly in the ribs. "No repeat performances of last round, eh, Zieg?" Zieg laughed and walked forward, outstretching his hand in greeting. "Name's Zieg Yoso, and the guy beside me," He cast Sojiro an evil look, "Is a complete idiot." Yoshiro only shook his head and sighed. "I'm Ray, the two behind me are my girlfriend Aki and my stepbrother Adam." Ray said as he looked at them,"So who's going to be first in the match up?" Adam asked. "That'd be me." Sojiro stepped forward and grinned as he fingered his zanpakuto's handle. "Ya hear that Zieg?" The Arcanist rolled his eyes and stepped away with a grin on his face. "Hope whoever you fight kills ya, you miserable little-" Yoshiro interupted and pushed him back towards their waiting area. "Sojiro is gonna kill you, Zieg. Come on, we've got a match to watch." Sojiro bowed his head in recognition. "I don't really like being watched by this many Hollow, but I'll endure. Let's get this thing started!" "I'll handle this guys." Aki said as she stepped forward. "Alright Aki, be careful and don't underestimate him." Adam said as he went into his team corner. Ray looked at her then smiled and gave her a big kiss,"Be careful Aki." Ray said smiling as he smiled and went with Adam. Round 1: Aki vs. Sojiro! Sojiro nodded and grinned. "Good luck." He started things off with a testing Shunpo, his body vanishing momentarily as he appeared just above Aki's head, his zanpakuto coming down in an attempt to be-head her! "Lets see how fast she is" Sojiro preferred analysing his foes strength before he went all out. Aki smiled as she went in for a attack with her hand at super speed aiming for his chest and neck with only her hands with reistu in her hands. Sojiro defended himself with an unnamed Rei Furashuu on relflex, the energy attack pushing Aki back and propelling Sojiro into the skies. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharpened spears of heaven's light, Rise now and stab my enemy! Hado 41: Yariame!" Several spears of sharpened light descended quickly towards Aki! Aki smiled as she dodged every single light coming towards her then shunpo'd towards him at very high speeds. The energy he'd fired previously formed around his zanpakuto his left hand concealing itself inside his kimono, but instead of taking the form of an energy-wave attack, it circled Sojiro's body, who used the energy as a form of armor. Digging his heels into solidified air, Sojiro readied himself and grinned just as Aki approached. A smile broke on Sojiro's face and a bolt of lightning shot from his concealed hand. "Byakurai." Aki then smiled as she then shunpo'd right behind him without him knowing,"You're way too slow." She then went in for another attack. Sojiro simply smiled. "I haven't shown you my full skill in Shunpo, have I?" He moved, though her blade still cut his side and he slashed downward! Aki smiled as she took the hit but out of nowhere Aki dissappeared and appeared right back down on the arena,"It seems my power has finally taken effect." Aki said smiling. "Come again?" Sojiro said as he descended. "What was that about your power taking effect?" "As you saw yourself my Akuma no geijustu '''I used on you was a complete success." Aki said smiling as she then started walking towards him,"You see when you pushed me back with that energy of your's I was able to use the Reistu i use in my hands to pour some into you then it was just simply drawing out the battle until it reached ur nevous system and connected to your brain itself." Aki said smiling. Sojiro raised an eyebrow at this. "Connect to my brain, eh? Then I guess I'm addled." He sighed, before holding his zanpakuto out in front. "Grant me Power, Shingetsu." A thin, but powerful aura of spiritual energy surrounded his being. "Then I guess I'd better end this quickly. '''Rei..." The energy swirled, "Furashuu!" The energy flew forward at a tremendous pace! Aki smiled as the attack right past her,"Things aren't always what they see when I'm in control, so either way you have no chance." Aki said as she drew out her sword. Sojiro's body fought the control as best as it could, but he found it a difficult fight. He grinned, and began speaking. "I've discovered that I always have a choice, Aki. If you limit your choices only to what seems possible or reasonable, you disconnect yourself from what you truly want." His arm rose, and energy gathered around his body again and locked itself in position. "I have quite a good relationship with my zanpakuto since I always keep him released. He's a seperate entity that cannot be controlled." He began walking forward, slowly. Aki smiled as she then gripped on her sword and went in for an attack with her shunpo. Sojiro's body was pierced through the chest, blood flowing from the wound. As Aki went to withdraw her blade, he grasped her wrist tightly, his arm shaking from the effort needed to move it. "Gotcha." The Rei Furashuu, as commanded by Shingetsu, erupted in a decently sized explosion that engulfed both Sojiro and Aki and cast a magnificent white light throughout the arena! As the smoked cleared Aki was still standing as she then smiled,"Impressive but even with your power it's not nearly enough to defeat me." Aki said smiling. Sojiro began laughing though, even with the injuries suffered from his own attack. "Tsurukusa." A multitude of vines ensnared Aki. "Rikujōkōrō." Six rods of light slammed into her mid-section. ""Water is life's maker and matrix, mother and medium! Free flowing might of the ocean, bind and restrict with your grace. Bakudo 52: Ekitai Kinko." The water seeped into her body and began to take effect. His breathing became heavy, but he lifted his head and fixed her with a cool gaze. "That will effect you long after its use. Even you won't get out of this without injury. Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Had0 91: Senjū Kōten Taihō!" The spears of light all flew towards her, with the resulting explosion being tremendous! "Not bad but the question is..............Which one of us is the real me?" Aki said as she used her control over Sojiro to make him see Aki's all over the place. Sojiro couldn't help but smile. "That's an easy question." The Ekitai Kinko spell would stop the real Aki from moving, so all he had to do was blast the entire place. "May the fires of hell purge you clean! Hado 92: Haishi faiā!" A torrent of searing flames spread out at a tremendous rate from Sojiro's location, seeking every copy of Aki that he could see. "You just don't learn do you?" Aki said as she was behind him and used her sword to attack him. "Grant me Power, Shingetsu." He released the final seal binding his powers, and experienced an abrupt increase in his spiritual energy! The Rei Furashuu, controlled by Shingetsu's power circled around him and blocked the strike, before pushing her back. "This fight isn't over yet." The Rei Furashuu returned to cloak his body, with a small portion flying towards Aki! Aki then apperared back down on the stage,"No matter how much power you possibly possess, this match is over and you have lost." Aki said sighing as she put her sword away. "Sorry, but In my profession, defeat comes when you can no longer move. That's the way it is for someone in the Rukon Patrol Teams." He tightened his grip on Shingetsu's hilt. Aki looked at him and then smiled as she remembered how in her former Squad their way was the same as theirs,"Alright then I won't disrespect your code but you're going down either way." Aki said as she drew her sword once more and started to excert very powerful spiritual pressure. "Roar to divide Ryuu Kyoushusha!!" Aki's energy split into two as did her swords. "Hmmm... So you've released your zanpakuto? Impressive." Possibly due to his increased spiritual energy, Sojiro was beginning to regain control. The Rei Furashuu coated his body as he prepared himself. Aki then stabbed both of her blades into the ground as the earth started shaking causing lava to swirl around her blades and then slathering them with an incantation. "Bakuhatsu Ryuu!!" 'Aki then commanded lava to erupt from the ground and attack Sojiro. The lava engulfed him, the only thing saving him being the Rei Furashuu surrounding him. ''"Okay, time to hit with Kidō again." The energy surrounding him expanded out and dispersed the lava, Sojiro's hand beginning to glow! "I am a being of Heaven and Earth, of thunder and lightning! Heed thy cry and bestow upon me the power of lightning! Hado 51: Raikoushiden!" He descended extremely quickly, his hand flying straight towards Aki's chest! The attack hit Aki straight in her chest but unknown to Sojiro it was another controlled illusion and then Aki went in for the final strike. Her sword struck a solid, hexagonal barrier as Sojiro turned his head. "I'm glad I took that precaution," He said quickly. "Aizen might have been a monster, but he was a genies when it came to defending himself." Sojiro's body glowed faintly as he prepared his next assault, grabbing Aki's blade and holding it tightly. "Heaven's vengeance is slow but sure. Heaven's net is wide and coarse. Join with the fires of hell, and may they purge you clean!" He used Hadō 92: '''Haishi faiā and Hadō 95: Teikoku Ikari together. The two fused, resulting in a massive explosion of white fire, with Sojiro in the center of the searing flames! "Sunpou Shokku!!" Aki cut through a dimension and used her ability to transport the explosion away from her then Aki focused her the energy into a white circle as the energy condensed itself and created a powerful humming sound,"Shiromaru!!! Aki blasted at Sojiro. There was no stopping the attack this time, and when it struck Sojiro, he was propelled backwards with an enormous amount of force! Yoshiro, watching his friend in trouble; intervened without a second thought! A Danku spell appeared between Sojiro and the blast and Yoshiro flashed to catch his fallen comrade. It was a miracle the guy was still conscious. "Give me an earful later," Yoshiro said calmly, "You fought well, Sojiro. Leave it to me and Zieg from here." He signaled to Gorrion to end the fight, and the crowds cheer was monstrous. With Sojiro taken away by the medics for treatment, Yoshiro stood his ground and fixed the members of Team Nexus with a stern, and serious gaze. "I'm up next." Was all he said. "Alright, it's my turn next." Adam said as he started to walk to the arena but gripped his hand which was still hurt from last round in their first fight,"Easy Adam, you sure?" Aki asked as she helped him into the arena. "I am, don't worry about me." Adam said with confidence as he stood tall and looked at Yoshiro. Round 2: Yoshiro vs. Adam! Yoshiro nodded his head in respect before turning to Gorrion. "Start the fight." His tone was as serious as the look he gave the Arrancar. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Gorrion began, wasting no time. "The round two match will be between... Yoshiro Kazuki and Adam Martinez!" They cheered as they always had. With the introductions out of the way, Yoshiro began things immediately with a Shunpo, the images of his friends defeat replaying in his mind; motivating him forward. His movement took him to Adam's back, where he aimed a between his shoulder blades! Adam shunpo'd away from him and focused his energy into his entire arm and shunpo'd right in front of Yoshiro then used his Chikara Shotto 'and shot straight at Yoshiro. "'Enkosen." A rotating, yellow barrier formed to block the attack, as Yoshiro bounded forward without the use of Shunpo, using it only when his feet touched the ground. He flipped into the air above Adam and aimed a slash for the top of his skull as he flew past. Adam slashed at the same time with his sword and was able to block the attack with ease, then he used Chikara Shotto with both his hands as a barrage of them flew towards Yoshiro at extreamly high speeds. A faint smile appeared on Yoshiro's face as a wall of ice separated him from Adam and the blasts. "That's very similar to an Arrancar's Bala." He stated calmly. "But if all you can manage is that, then you don't stand a chance, I'm afraid." Yoshiro moved forward, the ice crumbling as he approached and countered. "Number One: Nadegiri." He put a great deal of force into the precision strike, aimed for Adam's mid-section! Adam jumped up and groaned at his pain but focused his slash at Yoshiro with powerful force. The blade tore through Yoshiro's side, though he cut off his emotions before the blade made contact so he could continue without being distracted by the injury. "Not bad," He raised his zanpakutō high, and with his left hand, donned his hollow mask! The sudden increase in his spiritual energy caused the blade to fall with a great more speed and strength! Adam gripped his sword and waited for the attack to begin as he increased his spirit energy. His blade descended, but as the metal touched momentarily giving rise to sparks, Yoshiro shifted with a Shunpo before the full force of his strike could be felt, reappearing high above in the sky. A diversionary tactic, and he smiled. "Ye Lord! My right hand is the source of creation. My left hand is the shield which holds destruction at bay. On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus! With all in union, wait at the far heavens!" Combining Hadō 63: Sōren Sōkatsui and Hadō 81: Saikoushoushashori, Yoshiro loosed a massive beam of electrical energy, cloaked in searing blue flames straight in the direction of Adam! "Swirl the wind Ryuukihei Tsundora!!" He spun the wheel at the bottom of his hilt and transformed his sword then created a tornado that appeared from the ground up and blocked the kido attack from Yoshiro's attacks. "You used your release to block it?" Yoshiro remarked calmly. "Okay, lets see how you deal with this. I am a being of Heaven and Earth, of thunder and lightning! Heed thy cry, as the sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" Combining Hadō 52: Shisatsu Raikoushiden and Hado 62: Raikōhō, the blast was a much wider force of electricity than it should have been; but Yoshiro waved his hand and a wall of ice formed behind Adam, cutting off his retreat. Adam focused as the wind around him swirled then he slashed horizantally and slashed the attack right down the middle,"Kazekama!!". Using the Kidō as a large diversionary tactic, Yoshiro formed an ice clone of himself and both moved in from two sides, their blades flashing quickly; one for Adam's neck and the other for his mid-section! The eyes of both Yoshiro and his clones shone with a yellow light that didn't seem natural. "Tatsumaki Dougu!!!" Adam created a large tornado that engulfed both Yoshiro and his clone. The strong winds twirled him and forced him back and cut his arms, but within seconds, his hollowfication healed the injuries; including the one he'd received earlier in the fight. "Very nice," He goaded, confident, his voice cold and distant as a result of his severed emotions. The gauntlet on his left hand glowed faintly before a force of concussive white energy flew towards Adam! Adam took the attack but used alot of wind to decrease the force of the attack,"Oh man, that was very intresting but..." Adam then coughed as his right hand started to bled once more. Noticing the wound, Yoshiro straightened and sighed. "Didn't you get medical attention after your last fight?" Regardless, he adopted a defensive ready stance with his fist clenched tightly inside his armored gauntlet. White energy began to form around it again, but this time, he retained it. "I won't give up......." Adam fainted from the heavy amount of blood loss then laid down as the medics came in to take him to the infermary. Yoshiro watched with a slight slouch to his posture. Zieg Yoso replaced him and looked towards hie foe with a growing level of excitement. He'd already lost once to Anna Rosenkrantz, and he wasn't about to lose again so soon. He steeled himself and began doing some warm up squats. "Looks like It's my time to shine." Ray said smiling as he walked up to the stage and started to crack his knuckles. The Deciding Clash! Zieg vs. Ray Zieg watched his foe carefully and took a deep breathe before looking over to Gorrion. "Good ol' Gorrion." He and the Arrancar had a past together after all, so why not show his respect? "Wanna get this fight started, there buddy?" The Arrancar did just that. "Ladies and gentlemen, Ray and Zieg!" The crowd cheered for the final confrontation, hands clapping in tandem with one another. Why was it, that those claps seemed to match Zieg's own steady heart beat? The Arcanist walked towards his foe with a confidant stride. "Ray Martinez, right? You'll forgive me If I don't have the foggiest clue who you are." He hefted his massively large sword and grinned as the fight began! "Likewise." Ray shunpo'd all around the arena"Sokudo Danmaku" The clones went in while they drew their swords and attacked. "Clones, eh?" An extremely powerful wind gust suddenly began to blow; the result blowing the clones into the air as Zieg struck the ground with his sword. The resulting spark ignited an epic blaze all around; though Zieg seemed completely unshaped by the fires which burned so intensely. Ray smiled as he roared sending out a shockwave that extinqused the flames and shunpo'd towards Zieg. Zieg propelled himself towards his enemy, a grin on his face. "You'll find that my fire isn't as easily extinguished as you might think." As the two struck, the friction of metal striking metal caused another explosion of flame from the resulting sparks that Zieg emerged from using Fūsoku. Ray looked from the edge of the area as it was not him that attacked but another clone as he was watching and waiting for an opening. A smile split Zieg's face as he turned his head to regard Ray. "I can use the wind for a hell of a lot more than simply throwing up a wind." He said, laughing. "I can discern your location through the subtle vibrations in the air when you move." The Arcanist clicked his fingers, and pillars of sharpened ice formed and flew towards Ray! Ray smiled as he used another shock wave to blast the ice away then use his sword to slash away the rest of the ice particles back to Zieg. "It's going to take more than giving me a bad cold to win this match." Ray said smiling. Zieg laughed at that and nodded. "You can't say it wouldn't help, though." Zieg said with a smile. Grabbing one of the sand pouches he carried, Zieg set a pair of goggles on his face and cut the bag open, scattering the contents into a strong, twisting wind that surrounded both himself and Ray. And then, his Reiatsu, which was already difficult enough for a Shinigami to sense, became even fainter as he simply waited. Ray smiled as he looked around,"It takes more than someone covering there energy to win a match." Ray focused his other senses and then roared a powerful shock wave all around him. Zieg avoided the shock-wave by wrapping his ankles in wind and moving away; though when he returned the sand he had cast previously blew back into place on the winds current. "And I could say the same for your roar. What I'm doing is called strategy." The sand clumped together, and two figures bearing Zieg's exact likeness moved to slash at Ray's back, while a blade of continually rotating sand moved to strike from the front. Ray smiled as he blocked the attacks with his sword without looking then shunpo'd away, then he appeared and used Sokudo Danmaku to create clones of himself then they focused their swords and went in for an attack from all sides. Drawing his second sword quickly and holding both out in front, Zieg cloaked his entire body, swords as well, in howling wind! His body began spinning to such levels that tornado winds began blowing; kicking up a powerful sandstorm with him in the middle. Ray's clones couldn't get close. "Most who actually know about the Arcanist," Zieg began, voice barely heard above the howling winds, "consider us offensive attackers. Sure, we can be a potent physical force, but if used correctly, our powers are better suited for defense." The winds strength grew all the more forceful. Ray smiled as he focused his energy into his shunpo and started to use his lions to spin the wind in an opposite direction causing them to cancel each other out as the tornado stopped and decreased in force allowing Ray's clones to get in and go in for the attack. Grinning, Zieg sheathed his second sword and removed a hilt with no blade from his inside pocket. "I told you, we can be pretty a potent physical force," Lightning awoke and formed a blade of crackling yellow lightning. Using the blade to feed his elemental control, the lightning arced around and cut through the clones before returning to Zieg's weapon. "An elemental swords blade consists entirely of whatever I cloak it in." He moved forward and attempted to cleave Ray's head in two! Ray smiled as he summoned 2 giant lions to protect himself from the electrical attack, then he summoned a smaller lion that was fast as it speeded right to Zieg's body. Using the flat side of his steel blade as a shield, Zieg crouched in on himself so more of his body was covered by the blades flat edge. The gaps, though, allowed the lion to attack him and blood flowed from cuts and gashes the sword didn't cover. Repelling the two with a blast of wind, Zieg brought himself to a halt a short distance from where Ray stood and found himself grinning in spite of his injuries. "That was pretty good," He said, drawing moisture from the air. The wounds were cleaned incredibly quickly, and the sparks that were created when he struck his sheathed sword with his main provided the necessary flame to seal the wounds with fire. "Now, lets continue." Ray smiled as it has been sometime since someone gave him this excited feeling of the heart, he then grabbed his sword and concentrated energy into it,"Unleash Kyuukyoku Raion" out of nowhere two energy lions swarmed around their master as his shikai was released then Ray used his next ability Hakujin Raion Hogosha. "It's time for me to take this fight to the next level." Ray smilied as the arena started shaking with many people holding on to their seats.